1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-gear mechanism for power tools, and in particular to a mechanism for adjusting speed of the power tools.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventional power tools use a gear set to adjust the speed of the motor in the power tool so as to obtain desired speed on the output shaft. The conventional mechanism for adjustment of the speed of the output shaft generally provides three modes which are low speed, constant speed and high speed. However, the conventional mechanism involves a complicated structure and high manufacturing cost.